The Bath
by yumer
Summary: cum


Typically, every night Kakyoin and Jotaro spent alone together, cooped up in their own room with the lights off, was kind of...pretty much the same night. Not that all their moves and words were exactly the same, and not that they would only do one position, (they actually really liked to switch that up) but it was the same basic night of sex. They didn't do anything kinky or weird, the most out-there thing they ever did was dirty talk over the phone, with Jotaro at work. That alone was pretty extreme to Kakyoin, who still got flustered and embarrassed over the littlest things. Jotaro, though he definitely had his limits, was a little more relaxed about things, however. And there was one thing in particular that he had taken a liking too more than anything he'd ever tried. Even today he still thought it was bizarre, and didn't have the slightest idea as to how it was even physically possible for him to manage such a thing, but he did, and he took a secret pleasure in it.

But, it was something he could never tell anyone, not even Kakyoin, just out of embarrassment. Hell, if someone else found out, he might've been known as a world record breaker, and out of all the reasons for him to be famous, this was the worst. The thing was…

Jotaro's balls were an enigma to him.

As an older teenager, when he discovered his libido, he understood that there was something very strange about his semen. The load of it, and the time it took for it to all come out, it was too much and too long. He'd only done it a few times, being scared after he nearly covered the whole bed the first time, but he knew it would be dangerous to ever do it again. The longer he waited, he realized, the more produced in his balls, and the heavier and thicker they got. He thought it was just a puberty thing, and he only wished it was.

He realized if wanted to keep it normal, he'd have to jack off every few days, and the thought of that wasn't nearly as bad as the other option, which was to never jack off for the rest of his life. He could go without it, he thought, but he had to consider a situation where he just couldn't bare it, or having sex. Not to mention, if he kept letting his balls fill with semen, it would be kind of noticeable. Having two giant pumpkin-sized bulges in his pants wasn't something he wanted. So he went with the former, and if he got tired of it and had to wait a week, then he'd make sure to do it somewhere that wouldn't make one terrible mess to clean up.

Jotaro kept his life normal, despite his dark secret. Got a good job, married a wonderful man, and maybe killing an all-powerful vampire isn't too normal, but it sure was something to be able to admit. He hadn't needed to worry about anyone ever finding out about the truth, even his husband. That was, until he decided to experiment with it.

Though it was painful, one thing Jotaro realized over the years was that when he strayed from jacking off, letting the semen fill his balls up like water balloons, it felt so much better when he climaxed. The whole point of the build-up is the climax, so making the climax last longer was the best feeling in the world. Of course, he'd only done this extremely few times in his life. Once as a teenager, unintentionally, and once just a few months ago. It was a few days before he and Kakyoin engaged in something together, and he almost felt bad that his lover sucking him off didn't feel as good as his explosive load from before. His deepest desire was to include him in on the fun, but he couldn't think of how. Even if he had an idea, Kakyoin would probably be shocked and scared that he could produce such a vast amount of cum. As he sat alone in their room one night, hands folded under his chin, he thought of what to do. They hadn't done anything sexual since those few months ago, Jotaro claiming he wanted to slow things down a little. Kakyoin was surprised that he was the one to ask, but understood completely, and they kept things to little kisses and cuddling.

As he began to pace the room, Jotaro decided to stop thinking so hard and just rest for a while. It was a friday, and Kakyoin was working late, so Jotaro would be alone for an hour or two. He figured it would be good for him to just relax, so he took his time changing into more comfortable clothing before flopping onto their bed. Now wearing only a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Jotaro rested his hands on his stomach and closed his eyes. His tranquility only lasted so long, though, as his eyes widened suddenly to peer over at the bathroom of their room. He had left it open a little, and the light inside was still on. Sighing lowly out of annoyance, he shifted himself out of bed, walking over to the room to flick off the switch and shut the door. But as he grabbed the handle, something in the corner caught his eye.

The bathtub had just been cleaned by Kakyoin yesterday. Jotaro knew he couldn't stand messiness, especially in a bathroom, so he wasn't surprised when the other declared he was going to spend the rest of the night making it spotless. He did a damn good job too, and Jotaro felt bad at the thought of ruining it already, but he couldn't bare holding himself back any longer, and there weren't many options left at this point. Slipping his sweatpants off along with his boxers, Jotaro stood over the bath, closed his eyes, and began to think of Kakyoin inside of it, just waiting for his beautiful, milky seed.

Kakyoin sighed deeply as he placed his jacket upon the coat rack. After setting his suitcase against the wall, he removed his glasses to clean them a little, and muttered to himself, "What a long day…" He was thankful the week was over, and all he wanted to do was to just crawl into bed and sleep immediately. From the dimmed lighting throughout the house, he assumed Jotaro was already asleep, and was excited at the thought of soon cuddling up with him and resting for a while. He was taken aback, however, by the light of their room's bathroom shining into the hallway. Assuming Jotaro was just getting ready for bed, Kakyoin was even more excited knowing he could actually fall asleep with him, instead of after him. After taking a quick second to look at himself in the hallway mirror, making sure his hair wasn't too ruffled from such a rough day, he strolled into their room. Reaching his hands out to touch the side of the door frame, Kakyoin peeked inside, and gasped before slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Jotaro…"

The bath was full of a creamy, whiteish-clearish substance, something Kakyoin was positive he recognized, but he still second-guessed himself out of shock and confusion. Even looking over at Jotaro, who was panting and sweating, only wearing a tight t-shirt with his hand around his dick, he still couldn't believe what filled the bathtub. Right to the brim, semen, and a milky-looking semen at that. Jotaro didn't even seem to care that Kakyoin had interrupted him, he simply opened his eyes a little and groaned as let out another load. Kakyoin's jaw dropped.

"Jotaro...the bath...it's overflowing! You can't possibly produce this much-!

"Cum-milk? I can. I've been holding it in for months."

The words rang through Kakyoin's head, 'Cum-milk? Milk? It's milk? How could it be, how?! And, for months?' Without intending to, he yelled out, "But that's impossible! No one can do that!" Jotaro groaned out of relief as he finished his final release. "I can." Kakyoin gazed over the finished product, the liquid rocking ever so slowly in the tub, dripping down the sides onto the floor. He was a little angry about his spotless cleaning getting ruined so soon, but his mind was still more focused on the fact that his husband had filled the entire bathtub with his super-powerful milk-like semen. As his eyes met Jotaro's desiring gaze, he blushed. This situation was entirely too strange, but seeing Jotaro's worked-out body, and seeing that bathtub full of his cum-milk, he felt something even stranger pop up in his pants. A coy smirk slipping on his face, Kakyoin teased, "Well...to let it go to waste after you held it in for so long…" Jotaro smirked back. "Would you like to help me make use of it, baby?" Kakyoin laughed softly, "Of course."

Kakyoin stripped completely, Jotaro removed his shirt, and as soon as Kakyoin gently shut the door, he pounced on Jotaro, who was already sitting in his bath of seed. They were all over each other, splashing the cum-milk on the walls and the floor. It got on their face and their hair, it was a cum-milk fountain. And soon, after a little bit of fun, Jotaro pushed Kakyoin back a little, telling him to wait. Kakyoin, sitting on his lap, watched as Jotaro leaned back, throwing his head up and pushing his torso up. "Grab them," he said, and Kakyoin looked down at his pink, throbbing teats. Slipping a finger and a thumb around each one, Kakyoin squeezed them hard, and without a doubt Jotaro released no longer cum-milk, but just pure, untainted milk.

Kakyoin gasped as it hit his face, but quickly began to squeeze them harder. His face was soon covered in Jotaro's milk, his warm, sweet, delicious milk. It was so exhiliarating that Kakyoin couldn't hold himself back anymore, and he let his own seed mix with Jotaro's. They gripped each others hands, moaning like the ferocious cum beasts they were, and Jotaro was happy to bring Kakyoin to his top level of ecstasy. As they calmed down, they threw their arms around each other, panting heavily. "Jotaro...that was…" He was truly at a loss for words, for there was no other possible way to describe something this intense, and Jotaro understood. "I felt strange...hiding it for so long." Kakyoin panted hard, "You mean you didn't want to tell me?" Jotaro groaned in reply, "I thought you'd think it was weird."

"Having a boyfriend who can produce cum-milk? Who can fill it to the rim of a bathtub?"

Kakyoin pulled out of the hug, and Jotaro had a very faint blush on his face.

"That's the best thing I could ever ask for."

He hugged him once more, and Jotaro hugged him back before Kakyoin reminded him that they'd have to clean it up. Jotaro claimed he would, and Kakyoin was relieved deep down he wouldn't have to take care of it. After draining the tub and washing themselves off, Kakyoin changed while Jotaro stayed to clean a while, and after an hour, he returned to their room, flicking off the bathroom light switch and closing the door once more. As he crawled into bed with Kakyoin, the other pulled the covers up for him, and they got comfy together, embracing each other just as Kakyoin had been waiting for.

"Will we ever do that again?"

Jotaro sighed a 'good grief,' and Kakyoin laughed. Maybe it was a little too soon to ask after the mess. "Let's just sleep for now," Jotaro answered more seriously and Kakyoin hummed an agreeing 'mm.'

Maybe one day they could indulge in a cum-pool.


End file.
